


The Ten DEADLY Sins

by FireGire96



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Comedy, Crime, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Yandere-Chan is in love with Senpai and would do anything for him. Even kill the ones who try and take him away. But what happens when her rivals become her lovers? Will she be able to get them out of her hair? Or suffer living a harem?





	1. Prologue

I shouldn't. Feel. Anything.

For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. At first, it wasn't so bad. I kind of knew that I was broken and I didn't care. Quite frankly, I actually liked that. To be hurt, to be yelled at, to be around laughing children and stay the same inside? Life was pretty good...

But everything changed when I met him...my Senpai.

For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving.

Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. You feel many emotions like everyone else. Happiness. Sadness. Surprise. Fearful. Confused. Excited... I was addicted to the way he made me feel for giving me such emotions to fill the void in my life... Because of that, I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me.. But people want to talk him from me, now.

She-... They wanted him, but not in the same way that I wanted him. They could never appreciate him the way I did.

They didn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone...

So why did I become the apple of their eye instead? I expected them to fall for my love. Give me a challenge on my journey for affection... But they didn't choose him. Yes, the loved him at first. But they didn't love him for long. They didn't love his talent. His face. His voice. His touch...

They loved mine...

And because of that, I learned a new emotion...

Rage.

I wanted to stop them. I wanted to hurt them. I wanted to kill them... But how could I? There was a up side to all of this. Because I took their hearts, now they would never want Senpai. Senpai would be all mine. And we would live happily ever after.

Then again, does that mean they'll be a second wheel? That would be sick. Twisted. Disgusting... Senpai would leave me and never want me back... I have to find a way to show the girls I'm not what they want in someone. That there's someone better out there. Or that life is not worth living.

Either way, I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I wont let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters except for me and him. Senpai will be mine.

_He doesn't have a choice._


	2. First Victim

In the classroom, 2-1, the teacher teach her students mathematics for a future test. The children's eardrums were attacked by the sound of chalk scratching the surface of the board. But it wasn't as worse as the pencils that continuously made their mark on papers. The stick tortured the weaponless sheet while it's leader, the mind, commanded it's every move. Codes were embedded on every students' enemy. But even with such, not every student had the same mindset like they had the same education.  
And that can be said about Yandere-Chan.

As she tapped her pencil on her desk softly, she couldn't help but keep thinking about him. The apple in her eye. The man of her dreams. Literally. Her future boyfriend and husband without a doubt.

Senpai.

He was like a poison that slowly began to feed on her body. A thought that could never escape her mind even if she tried. With every move made on the board by it's opponent, more thoughts swam in her head like a never ending river. The sounds of slashes being made only inspired her to make her own mark on her paper. And those marks were heart shaped scars and faces of the male she longed for.

As she scanned the drawings she made, she could still remember how they first met. She sat in her bed, awaiting for her next year at Akademi High school to arrive anytime soon. She couldn't help but wish for the year to be more exciting. The last one would be summed up in on word if you asked her. Boring.

She didn't make friends. She didn't join clubs. And she didn't get the hot boy in the end.She stayed alone, yearning for something to entertain her. Something that would make her like all the other humans at her school. She used that word loosely only because she knew she wasn't human at all. She was only Yandere-Chan, a outsider at her school that would wait for her moment to come. A outsider that would wait for him to arrive.

She called for help that night with a cry out to her beloved. And like any bird call, he arrived in no time. As she drifted to sleep, he appeared to show her what was to come. He stood proudly before her like a well made statue. Black midnight hair that was wet as a mop. Grey eyes that equaled the shade of fresh cement. Perfect light complex skin. And to top it all off, the traditional male clothing dipped in black and held by golden buttons. This man was the whole package to Yandere.

In fact, she could easily call him her savior.

She basked in all of his glory for as long as she could. Until she awoke to the devastating and dull reality. She found herself waking up far too late for the first day of school. 8:15 to be exact. With little to no time to get ready, she threw on her clothes, grabbed a piece of toast, and dashed her way out of her home.

But even as she ran, she knew time would never stop. She thought she would make it there. But what was the point? She wasn't on time and she was definitely going to get in trouble for this. She was indeed having the worst first day ever.

Until she found herself colliding into something. From the feeling delivered, the surface felt soft enough that it wasn't a wall or a car. But a person. And when the raven haired teen gained her sight in a quick second, she finally found out who this was.

None other then her Senpai.

He stood right in front of her. In the flesh. Holding out his hand to help her back to her feet like the angel she asked for. She had no choice but to stare in awe at the male who was destined to be with her. And not long after she did, she took hold of his hand to get up. Clement and wet. The perfect feeling for the perfect hand. It was enough to make her pass out. But when she heard his voice? That was it. She had died.

Yandere-Chan had believed she woken up to heaven. She believed as the boy made his way to school that this was it. He was the one that she wanted. The man that she dreamed of being with ever since freshmen year. And nothing was going to stand in her way from that...

Nothing. Except for Osana Najimi. Senpai's childhood friend. And rival to Yandere.

She watched as the fire orange haired female scolded the young boy like a dog. It was as if she put him on a leash, but he popped off like it was nothing. Only to be pulled back like a wild animal for her to use to do her bidding. The more she kept fussing about the way her acted. The way he slowed her down.

The more Yandere imagined the mere thought of shoving her toast down her throat with her fist.

Even the mere thought of the female right now was enough to make the black haired teen snap her pencil accidentally. The sound given off equaled that of a bomb to the students around her. They all turned quickly like a bat out of hell to connect eyes with the girl. What they got back was a slight chuckle and a stuttering sorry, the verity of teens got out of her hair.

As much as she wanted to go on about how much she hates the students treating her as if she's a monster. Her mind easily slipped back to her rival. She didn't know where Osana was nor did she know if she was in the same grade as Senpai. But it didn't matter. A little mouse of hers knew exactly what to do. All she needed to do was send a couple of shots. Panty shots.

Without wasting anytime, the female rose her hand up high as her phone vibrated violently in her pocket. With the action, the teacher stopped her teachings to respond nicely, "Yes, Ms. Aishi?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to use the bathroom," Yandere declared in a emotionless tone. "May I be excused?"

"Of course. Just hurry back, okay?"

"Thank you." With the permission to leave, the black haired student left the room in silence, leaving a trail of attention behind her. The teen met her eyes with the nicely cleaned hallway, easily mistaken as a rich one to visitors. But she was the only one who knew what it was. A set up. A trick to make parents think that it was a place of solitude and harmony. What they didn't know was that the school was just a second hell for people like her. But that wasn't the point. The point wasn't to talk about the school's many failures. But to fix one.

So Yandere took out her phone to see the notification she was delivered. It was a miss call from Info-Chan, her right hand girl and trusted ally. Normal people would call her their friend. But she wasn't to Yandere. They were only partners in the crimes that dared to hurt their goals. Just like now when the female called her once again, this time for the receiver to answer. With a quiet hello, the caller responded with the same dead tone as her. "I got the information on the girl."

"Spill it," Yandere commanded, not wasting anytime for the info she was going to be given.

"Her name is Osana Najimi. She's childhood friend of Senpai and has a crush on him. She plans on telling him her feelings for the boy at the cherry blossom tree on Friday. She has the personality of a ass and the power to blow a fuse quickly."

"Sounds like a challenge," The raven haired girl replied then laid her back on the wall behind her. "That's what I would say if I didn't know how to do my job. But I do. What grade is she in?"

"She's just like Senpai. A Junior," The other female answered, making her ally sigh before replying hesitantly,

"Good... That's all the information I need. I'll be sending you the pics now."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Yandere-Chan."

"Sure it is. Goodbye." With that, Yandere swiftly moved her fingers in a pattern, casting a spell that immediately sent a miscellany of panties to Info-Chan. Red, black, blue, white, green, and pink. The colors went on and on as she continued to send the pictures her partner seek. When she finally reached the last one, a sigh of relief filled her body.

Even after all they've been through freshman year, Yandere still found the work with her ally to be rather disgusting. She'd ask herself when she was alone, why didn't she want something else. Like nudes. Animal pics. Or even sex toys. She was human after all, she should be like the other girls. Wanting drama and her sexual desires to be granted. Then again, pics of panties was under that category. Still... Something about it always made a shiver slide down the black haired female's spine.

As much as she wanted to continue wondering why this was the way things had to go. She needed to get ready for lunch soon. Not only that, but the teacher would get mad at her if she didn't return to class soon. So Yandere-Chan walked casually back to class, meeting with the bell and the questionable looks on the students' faces. They expected the expressions given to catch the girl's attention. But nothing happened.

The girl simply grabbed her things, said goodbye to her teacher, and made her way to the outside for lunch. She became a mystery to the school the more she made her way around the area. Everyone stared at her like she was the unknown. A ghost. A alien. Maybe a demon. But once again, even with the multiple glares delivered, Yandere didn't care. They were only a bunch of idiots that wanted to know her.

She was simply their main attraction at a zoo or a circus. And her existence and actions were acts. To those who didn't want to know her on a personal basis, she was part of their entertainment. But to those who tried to know her, she was like a book. Something waiting to be opened and explored. Sadly, there was only a handful of her 'peers' who actually took a look inside her. At least they dared to. One was Info-Chan, of course. But another example of the handful was the enchanted and pleasant Kokona.

The female was a equivalent to Yandere, but if she was more social. She was actually one of the most popular students in Akademi, being known for her cooking and social skills. Many say she was like a goddess. Others said she was literally a goddess. Clues to this was facts of near death experiences. For example, everyone remembered the car incident like the back of their hand. Even Yandere-Chan herself.

One day Kokona was walking with her trusted friend, Saki, to school. And suddenly, like a beam of light, a car rushed through the streets like a maniac. Due to the speed limit her broke and the rate he was going, the purple pigtail girl found herself being hit down to the ground violently. With such a impact to her body, she should be dead. But she's still alive. It was a miracle. But also a start of yet another mystery at the school.

To Yandere, it was nothing more then that. A 'miracle'. But due to this miracle and a rough background, Kokona and Yandere found themselves being 'friends'. To the point where they would eat together at lunch near the fountain. They wouldn't talk, but they would accompany each other when the other's friends were absent. And by the looks of it, they were.

So because of this, the raven haired teen sat on a bench with the purple haired teen, catching her eye. With her presence, Kokona instantly blurted out, "Hey, Yan-Chan! How was your class?"

"The usual," The black haired teen replied, delivering more feeling into her words. "How was yours?"

"It was pretty funny actually. I was doing my work until, um, a friend gave me a call. So I stepped outside to talk to him. And you know what happened? I got hit on the head by dumbbells from the rooftop!"

"Uh, that sounds painful," Yandere-Chan declared with concern, eyeing her 'friend' for any injuries as she continued, "Are you okay?"

"Mhm. Don't worry. There was some blood, but I cleaned it up and took a shower. I'm kinda used to stuff like that now. I take it as a joke."

"At least you know how to joke around about tragedies... I'm in a pickle right now."

"What seems to be the problem," Kokona asked with the same worry her friend had. "Are you getting dumbbells fallen on your head too?"

"No! Then I would be dead," The black haired female responded out loud before sighing once again. "... Someone has a crush on the person I like. And. I don't know how to approach her without being in the wrong. I want her to know that no one can get between us. That I love him too much. But without making a problem... What do you think?"

"Hmmm... Why don't you just talk to her," Kokona suggested, causing Yandere to be taken off guard by her words. "Many people reason out their problems with a friendly chat. Maybe that will make her understand how you feel and she might try to find another boy to like. I did it once with someone. And now that boy never talks to me."

"Did you sit down and have a friendly chat or did you scare him off?"

"Oh Yan-Chan! Quit making rude jokes because you're so scared. Who is this mysterious person anyways?"

"Well-." Before she could answer, a certain female caught her attention as she walked down to the bench in front of them. There she stood. Wearing her long flames in twin tails, kept controlled by pink and white scrunchies. Along with having the same patterned stockings and usual school clothing like the other girls around. But unlike the other girls, she sent a burning feeling down Yandere's blood as it started to stir. She could feel a flame spark inside her ribcage, daring to burn her lungs and her heart.

She could feel hatred.

And with gritted teeth and squinted eyes, the black haired teen's 'friend' couldn't help but ask once again anxiously. "Uh, are you okay? Is it that girl in front of us? Osana Najimi?"

"Wait! You know her?!"

"Well... No. I don't. But I know she hangs out with Senpai most of the time," The purple haired female answered, sort of scared about the reply she would be given.

"That's her. She's the girl I need to talk to... How can I talk to her without making her run off in horror in the middle of our conversation?"

"Um, like I said. Just talk to her like a normal person."

"... But I'm not a normal person," Yandere declared in the same emotionless tone from before. This caused her 'friend' to laugh softly til she responded in a loving manner,

"Oh quit being a little puss and just go say hi. Nothing can go wrong with a friendly hello," Kokona told the other girl nicely. With the advice, the Yandere found herself thinking about it for a while. She could always go to her and be forceful. Tell her to forget about Senpai and die a long and painful death. Maybe she could do that herself later to save herself from boredom. Or she could approach her in a friendly manner like Kokona told her to. Either way, she had to make a mark and fast if she wanted her love to herself. So she began to approach her prey in it's habitat.

But just before she did, the purple haired female grabbed her arm, delivering a ice touch to the other's flesh. She then whispered, "But be careful."

"Why," Yandere-Chan asked, watching as her 'friend' scanned the perimeter before continuing to inform her in her ear.

"The all seeing eye Rival-Chan is behind her." This made both of the girls turn to find a orange yellow haired girl standing near a tree like a zombie.

Rival-Chan. They both knew about Rival-Chan like the back of their hand. She was the all seeing eye of Akademi. Rumors had it that she was present ever since the school's debut. And ever since, she's told all the students events that they probably missed out on. She was the high school snitch. No one liked her. But if you wanted something known, she would always tell you without hesitation.

Growling at the sight of the female, Yandere-Chan pulled her arm away from Kokona, telling her with a grin, "Don't worry. I'll keep my eyes on that bitch. You just prey that this talking thing works. Wish me luck." As the black haired girl left the scene, the purple haired one began to close her eyes in prayer. This gave her enough time to let the walker groan in disgust at coming in contact with her while also breathing in and out her firm lips. She could only hope things didn't have to end in a bloodbath for Osana's sake. And that things would be easy for her for once.

Because she knew that she would have Senpai no matter what the cost. But what she would soon know is that the same rule will go for her. It would be that on this day. When Yandere said hi to Osana.

_She would enter a Harem._

**I know. The first chapter was choppy. I'm sorry about that. Hopefully the next one is way better. Anyway, what did you guys think? If you have any feedback or advice, feel free to tell, I would appreciate that. Until then, have a good day! :)**


	3. The Love Bible

Romance. Many say it's the one true aura around that balances the world below Heaven and above Hell. Some say it makes the world go around. Some say it ruins it... But no one knows what lies beneath the surface of love and sexual activity. If you were unaware of matters concerning romantic actions, just like any others, there are two sides to every story. In this one is Dere and Senpai.

To start off, let us go in dept with our first candidate, Senpai. This person of dominance controls the relationship at hand and the dere that is owned by them. They can be either male or female can make their deres do whatever he asks or pleases. As long as it's not the following rules that apply;

1.Thou shall not wish for death.  
2.Thou shall not wish for wealthy without hard work.  
3.Thou shall not cheat unless given permission by their current dere.  
4.Thou shall not commit murder unless ridden of dere.  
5.Thou shall not be killed by their dere unless one of the rules is broken.  
6.The Senpai might be the dominant in the relationship, but rumor has it that nothing can beat the power a dere carries.

Which brings us to our second part of this tale. The deres. There are only four deres that are known to our world as of now.

1.Tsundere - The hot headed lover that seeks excitement in their lives, awaiting for their soft sides to be released with their right partner.  
2.Yandere- The deceiving sweet and innocent partner that keeps their killer instincts hidden from the light of day for their beloved.  
3.Kuudere- The calm and collected lover that sees the world as their prison and can only escape their cages by being loved by their sweetheart.  
4.Dandere- The silent and shy type that is rarely discovered, but when so, are the nicest soulmates to surface the Earth.

Not many appreciate the deres in our world. But as advice, many must. If you wish to have a strong and dependent lover forever present in your life, it will be them. Because they will shower you in love when treated properly and carefully. So when thinking about a romantic lover the next time you come across a beautiful woman or a handsome man, ask yourself if he or she is the one. And if so, pursue them as if your life depended on it. And remember to always grasp love as if it was a star in the sky...

But beware, with a gift brings a curse. So always stay alert at all times for the predators that seek for your heart. They are all around us, day and night. So at any given moment, they might find you and eat you alive without you realizing it. They could be anything. They could be anyone. Be on guard. And remember to choose wisely.

_Because your causes will end with effects in the name of love..._

**Yo, FG96 here. Sorry for being gone for a while. I've been trying to do really well in school and with all the negativity on Fanfiction and all about what I do, I kind of took a break off some of my fanfics here and there. But I'm here now. And hopefully I'll be continuing this fanfic into something more then just your typical harem or yandere story. I plan to make this enjoyable for everyone with the concept above. And if I can, then that would be pretty awesome. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and until next time, have a good day! :)**


	4. Conversation Gone Wrong

That evening, Ayano found herself resting in her bed hidden in the dim lit room while wearing her pajamas. Her eyes tried to glue themselves onto a simple object. Shadow. The ceiling. The paint. Anything. But they dared to roam without control onto the light that illuminated from the uninvited room behind the curtains. They served as a calming distraction for only a few minutes...

That is until her mind began rushing back to earlier that day. Teeth gritted down like a hammer to a nail. Eyes shook in utter infatuation and vexation as her body began to boil. Blood started to stir. And her mind became blinded by the sight of blood red that droll over her eyes to do the same.

She simply couldn't help but toss and turn in her bed out of complete anger at the situation at hand. But at the same time, she could feel a bit of excitement inside herself as she felt her adrenaline start up like a engine. If she could keep the sensation throughout the night, she would truly be happy once again. Dream of Senpai or gauging the 'poor girl's eyes right out of her sockets to play with. It would be sweet dreams and smooth sailing for her.

But it wasn't.

She had no choice but to deal with the battle of emotions as she stared at her cleaned room. She imagined the many ways she could savor the moment when she defeats the boss between her and her Senpai. Maybe she could take a picture of her dead body and hang it on her cork-board. No, she could save a video of it all into her computer. No, that's not it! She can start a shrine in the basement out of it all! No! That wouldn't do!

The sudden thought of savoring her victory only served to make her become more anxious to kill. And more wide awake. Ideas of her murder surfaced that she could perform on Kokona. Then again, she also kept wondering about that hot sensation delivered to her skin not that long ago. The thought caused her to turn onto her back on the soft material, meeting with the ceiling once more. As the remembrance began to ensue.

...

....

("Hey," The black haired female greeted through the sound of water gently meeting with it's siblings from afar to a 'new friend'. The sudden action made the orange haired teen automatically shift upward to look at the intruder of her personal space. Her eyes stared into coal black ones until she started to examine the owner's attire in a curious manner. Or as if she was a alien.

The female had fair skin, black hair that was tied into a ponytail, very dark grey eyes and has average-sized breasts. She wore the acquired uniform which was a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. She came off as a pretty decent looking female like the others that roamed school grounds. But she was nothing special. As long as she didn't find herself annoying the teen, she was free to talk to her.

So Osana responded nervously, "Hello. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm Ayano," Ayano blurted out quietly. "Ayano Aishi. And you seemed to have caught my eye a mile away. And, um... I was wondering if I could get to know you is all." The words that escaped her mouth only served to confuse the orange haired teen even more as a crooked smile became apparent on her face in the span of a few seconds.Silence consumed them without hesitation for a moment, the water and chatter around them serving as the only source of sound now.

It could've stayed this way if the orange haired teen didn't smile slightly to respond in a modest tone, raised eyebrows and a soft smile accompanying it. "Sure. Come," Her firm hand patted the empty spot next to her mildly while not batting a eye off her acquaintance. With her sudden order and change of attitude, the black haired female gradually approached her side to sit next to the girl with her hands on her legs gently.

With them now settling down from the awkward attack delivered, Osana questioned and took a bite from her sushi at the same time. "So, what is it you want to know?"

"Um... I don't know. Anything," Ayano answered 'shyly' while trying not to make eye contact with the other female. "W-Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Jeez, you want to get to know me, but you don't know how to start a conversation?" I sure as hell know how to start one with a knife in your throat. "Eh, it's cool, you probably don't have a lot of friends so I'll let that slide. I guess I'll start with basic things people ask. My name is Osana Najimi, I'm sixteen about to turn seventeen and my favorite color is pink. And don't question about my love life, I don't have time for that."

"You're favorite color is pink," The black haired female asked with a raised eyebrow as her eyes finally met with orange shaded ones. Her answer given was a simple nod of the head before she continued to eat and say with a hand over her mouth,

"Yeah. I know it sounds like something for little girls, but I kind of dig it. I mean, there's other shades of pink, you know? Not just hot pink. My favorite's strawberry pink. It's also the color of my room."

"That sounds nice," Ayano couldn't help but cheer childishly to Osana's surprise.

"It's not a big deal though, it's just a color."

"Still, I know a lot of girls that wouldn't say that with a straight face."

"It's because of stupid stereotypes," Osana stuttered, trying to clean her teeth from the last bites of sushi before closing her bento. "Things that they care about and I don't. You care about that?"

"Not really. Stereotypes are one thing in the world that I couldn't find myself caring for anytime soon," The 'shy' teen replied to the orange haired female's liking.

"Great. Almost every bitch I hang with has to go on and on about feminist crap and stereotyping us when I could give a damn about that. I like that you can forget that. It's not everyday I find a girl that doesn't..."

"Y-You're welcome." For nothing. With her lunch captured in her stomach, Osana stood up to make her way to class. As she did this, she couldn't help but say one last thing before her departure.

"It was nice talking to you, Ayano. You found yourself making this not boring. I hope to talk to you again sometime."

"W-Wait, please!" The outburst caused the orange haired girl to immediately stop dead in her tracks to turn her head to the caller. When they met once again, the girl didn't find the same nice demeanor that was apparent when she sat next to her. Instead, she found what she should've saw the first time.

She found yam orange eyes staring her down unrelentingly with a half smile that mixed with her straight eyebrows. The expression caught her off guard for a second, but she was able to recover to continue, "Um. I know you told me not to ask, but do you like anyone right now? Because, um... I think I do, and I don't know what to do about it. Do you?"

"I thought I told you not to-." The girl stopped herself to ifx her incoming words with a heavy sigh, answering lazily now, "Just make him hunt you down."

"Make him hunt me down?"

"Like, make him flirt with you and play hard to get. I did that sometimes and it made me get with lucky men... But that was like, a few years ago. Now I hit rock bottom and now I have to deal with the idiot that's been threatening my life ever since I was five."

"Idiot-."

"That's all I can say," Osana stuttered before turning her back once again to Ayano. "Now I seriously gotta be going. I'll see you later, Ayano. And remember, play hard to get." Finally, the orange haired teen left the scene to the black haired one semi peacefully. But not without one more surprise under her sleeve. Literally.

As she walked away, a object caught the lovesick female for a loop. It looked like something pitch black on her forearm under her right sleeve. It made her wonder what it was without it even asking for a guess. Was it a spider, she thought? A cloth? Or just her shadow? The truth stayed unknown, but it kept making the girl wonder exactly what it was. Sadly, she couldn't know since she was too far from her. All she could do was try to bask in the horribly so called victory as she proceeded to head to class.

That would be the case, if she wasn't stopped midway by another female student. Not to mention one that seemed to be out of this world. Or just a weirdo all together. This girl had messy, shoulder-length hair that was dark blue and a fringe hanging down the middle of her face, flowing across her right cheek. Her eyes were light purple, she had large black rings around her eyes due to lack of sleep and her lips and skin are pale, with the upper half of her face slightly shadowed. Lastly, she wore a black choker with a silver spider on it. All together, she looked like a human bat out of hell to the black haired female.

Their eyes connected for a moment in awkward silence for the two to examine each other respectfully. Before it could get even more weird, Ayano could notice the other's cheeks try hard to conceal the lava underneath, turning her cheeks a candy red. This could've continued to disgust and annoy the black haired teen, but it failed to do so when the girl then stook her shuddering hand to give the somewhat emotionless female a daffodil piece of paper.

Grabbing it out of repugnance, Ayano heard the emo like female blurt out quietly before departing the scene. "I know you saw it. So did I. Be careful around here. I heard their cries last night and earlier. They'll be waiting for you.

Ayano Aishi...")

Even now, in her bed, unable to sleep these thoughts out of her head, the words and the female startled her. It made her wonder, who or what exactly was waiting for her. And what did it want to do with her? Not to mention what the paper had said about some tropes and traits that could only be present in anime. If she had the energy to, she would question it all. Or even go out of her way to turn the emo into her prey and herself into her predator... But. Now wasn't the time.

She had a somewhat big day waiting for her possible arrival tomorrow. So for now, she only had one mission to accomplish. To kill her tired nature and be reborn into the world of awoken potential. With that being said, and with the sick mysteries that dared to screw with her head, she found herself falling into slumber for the night. It was only with this that the world had fallen asleep with her...

That is. Most of it...

* * *

 

"Well. I guess there's another yandere to add to the list. That makes me excited. What should we do? We barely have any yanderes to test on."

"Wait a little while. Don't worry, she won't die or anything. I would know since they're your type... Until then, Let's watch this Ayano Aishi girl in action.

_And see what potential she has in store..."_


End file.
